Unreadable You
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Johnny meets someone that he cant get a vision from.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters other than Emma. No infringement is intended and I obviously dont make a profit or I'd be a hell of alot richer.

**Unreadable You**

"Look, I'm just here as a courtesy. I was a cop. I know how things work. Chance are nobody will give a shit where I am, but just in case, I'm asking that you don't help them out. I just want to be left alone and live in peace." A woman's voice said quickly in a slightly elevated tone. It was the first thing Johnny heard as he walked into the sheriff's office with Bruce. They were just there to see if Walt was still planning on going to lunch with them. From what he heard, Johnny figured the Sheriff might be a few minutes.

"I can do that, but can I ask why?" the Sheriff queried.

"Its none of your business. Just say I'm starting over. Thank you." The woman's voice came softer this time. She came out a second later and Johnny was momentarily stunned. She was about 5' 8" and slender. She had beautiful golden skin and amazing green eyes, topped off by long hair of red-brown, like autumn leaves. Bruce elbowed him three times before he looked away. The woman gave a cursory glance at Bruce but her eyes lingered on Johnny for a moment before she spoke.

"You're Johnny Smith, the psychic." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Most people seemed excited to meet Johnny but she seemed wary.

"Yes ma'am, I am." Johnny answered.

"My name's Emma. Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and raised an eyebrow when Johnny didn't immediately take it. He noticed and gripped her hand lightly; half expecting to be slammed by images as was normal, but nothing came. It was like she was a blank slate. Johnny looked up at her quizzically as he let go.

"That's odd." Johnny said to himself, completely forgetting about the other people in the room.

"What is Mr. Smith?" Emma asked.

"I usually get something from people I meet the first time, but I didn't get anything from you. It's like you're blocked off from my visions. It's actually kind of refreshing." Johnny answered.

"Perhaps that's the way I want it to be. I don't like the idea of people prodding through my thoughts and actions." She responded mysteriously with a soft smile that revealed perfect white teeth that looked only a little sharp. Johnny didn't smile in return but raised an eyebrow. Emma noticed but kept her smile. She nodded after a moment. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith, but I have a few errands to run. Good day." With that she was gone. All three men stared after her. Bruce was the first to recover and nudged Walt and Johnny into action.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry." He was worried about Johnny's reaction to the woman, but didn't mention it.

When they were settled in at the near by café, Bruce asked the question Johnny had been mulling over.

"So who is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Walt said as he looked up from his lunch.

"The woman who was in your office not ten minutes ago. The one Johnny didn't get a reading from." Bruce prompted.

"Well she was a cop on a high profile case in California. They brought down a very large drug ring, however her partner was killed in the last raid and rumors went flying that they were more than partners. Even though they closed the case, her face was plastered all over God's creation, so she couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. Being a cop didn't help, it made it worse, so she resigned and has come here to make a new life apparently. And we are not going to say a word. Got it?" Walt explained.

"Yeah but how did you know all that, if she said it was none of your business?" Bruce questioned.

"Because I'm well informed and I watch the national news as well as the local. I don't plan on helping out anyone looking for her. She deserves a chance to start over."

"I agree." Johnny finally spoke up. The rest of their meal was spent in silence as Johnny was deep in thought and Walt and Bruce had very little to talk about without Johnny. Lunch broke up quickly and Bruce went on his way and so did Walt. Johnny was left alone with his thoughts and so he headed home. He was surprised to find Emma standing on the sidewalk in front of his house, lost in though. He parked his Land Rover and approached her.

"Hey." Johnny said softly as he stood next to her, trying to figure out what she was staring at. Emma jumped as if he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" She asked warily. Johnny frowned for a moment.

"I live here." He answered as he gestured toward the house.

"Here? Wow, you're a lucky man. The house is beautiful."

"Thank you. Have you found a place yet?"

"Yes, just down the street actually. I guess that kind of makes us neighbors."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Johnny paused for a moment before asking his next question. "Do you want to come in? I'll give you a tour if you want."

"That would be great." Emma smiled a true smile and Johnny thought for a moment that she looked radiant standing under the winter sun. He nodded and led Emma inside.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat? I can make tea, or coffee."

"Coffee would be wonderful. I always forget that winter is so cold after living in California for so long." Emma answered as she followed Johnny into his kitchen, which was neat and well stocked. Johnny started the coffee.

"While that's brewing, why don't I show you the house?" She smiled again and nodded. "Well this is the kitchen." He said with a grin and led her toward the foyer. "The living room is here." Emma peered around the doorway into a cozy sitting area.

"The settee and tables, they're the original's?"

"Yeah. The whole house is furnished with antiques. And it looks like Bruce left my newspaper scattered again." Johnny looked exasperated for a moment as he scooped up the papers into an orderly pile and place them in a stack with some others that looked like they were ready to be recycled.

"Are you one of those obsessive compulsive people who have to have everything in its place?" Emma asked pointedly.

"Yes and no. I like things to be put away when they're taken out and I prefer to be neat. It makes my life easier."

"I see."

"What about you? Are you obsessive compulsive?"

"Yes and no. I'm like you. I prefer neatness and I want things to be put back when they are needed, but I also alphabetize everything." She shrugged. Johnny just nodded in understanding.

"Shall we continue?" He asked as he gestured toward the stairs. She nodded again. Johnny finished up the tour and led her back to the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home." Emma said as they settled into the living room, bringing their coffee with them.

"It isn't really a home yet, it's more of a house. There isn't a family to make it a home and this house deserves a family to make it a home." Johnny responded seriously.

"Do you want a family?"

"I have a son, he's with his mother and I would like to have a family, not just my son who still wont call me 'dad' and my ex-fiancée who is now just a good friend." Johnny's voice took on a melancholy tone. He didn't let on to JJ or Sarah and Walt that it hurt when JJ wouldn't accept him as his father, but it did. It hurt more than anything else he could remember.

"I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful family someday. I can already tell you'll make some woman extremely happy and you're obviously a good father already, no matter what your son calls you." She reached out and touched Johnny's arm. This time instead of nothing, he got shadows of an image like looking through semi-sheer curtains of black at activities on the other side. Johnny frowned and she caught his facial expression. "What is it?"

"I just got a vision, but it was dark, like looking through a curtain. I saw shadowy shapes but nothing else."

"I'm sorry. I thought I had everything locked down. The subject of family is still sensitive with you and with me. I apologize."

"Don't worry about it. I was just surprised. How do you keep me from seeing anything?"

"I learned a long time ago how to lock down my mind. It's like creating a wall between my mind and everything else. I don't know how your gift works, but I've always just closed off everything."

"Usually when I see something it has nothing to do with the mind itself but with what will happen or something that has already happened. When it's something that's already happened you have to be thinking about it. The future though that's an unknown." She nodded.

"I better get going or Storm, Shadow, and Bug will think I've forgotten about them."

"Who are they?"

"Storm is short for Storm Chaser. Shadow is short for Shadow Dancer. They are my two Andalusian horses. Bug is short for Lightening Bug, is my wolf cub, I'm raising." Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of her newer 'family'.

"Wow. I'd like to see them sometime."

"Well walk me home and I'll introduce you." Emma's teasing grin had come back and the sparkle returned to her eyes.

"Just let me grab my coat." Johnny was up and like any gentleman would, helped her into her jacket.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Emma's house. It was a simple two story, plantation style home with a wrap around porch and a barn behind. They walked up to the pasture fence. Emma let out a loud whistle. Two heads popped up from the other side of the paddock, one gray – white and the other black. A moment later they trotted over to the fence.

"The gray is Storm and the black is Shadow." Emma said gesturing to the horses. Storm was nosing Johnny's coat and Shadow was nibbling on her pocket.

"They're beautiful. I haven't been around horses in years. I miss the smell of horse and leather. There's always something comforting about it." He said.

"Yes there is." She pushed Shadow away so that she could get into the pocket he was biting at. She pulled out two peppermint candies and gave one to Johnny so that he could give it to Storm while she gave one to Shadow. "They love these things. Anyway, come on, I'll introduce you to Bug." She led the way to the house. They walked in the door and were greeted by an excited yip.

"This is Bug." A little ball of fluff wandered out to flop down at their feet. Emma scooped him up and passed him to Johnny. Bug licked his chin and Johnny laughed. She liked his laugh. It was sweet and soft, and probably not heard as often as it should have been. She watched him through hooded eyes as he tickled the puppy. There was just something special about Johnny Smith and it had nothing to do with him being a psychic. It was something to do with his manner and personality. It was unbelievably attractive and she wanted more. She stomped all over that thought. It was thought's like that, which had landed her in a relationship with her partner, and man she thought she had loved and had only been dead for a few months.

"Thank you for walking me home Johnny." She said.

"You're welcome, anytime. If you need anything, just let me know." Johnny answered as he handed Bug back to her. He turned and walked out. Emma shut the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. She didn't need to get into a new relationship so soon. It would be best to stay away from the temptation that was Johnny Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unreadable You: Chapter 2**

Johnny walked back to his house, lost in thought. It was the first time in a long time that a woman had affected him the way Sarah had. He loved Sarah still but it had dimmed with time. She had Walt and didn't need him. They were friends and they had a son together, something he would always love her for.

He went upstairs to his room, all the while thinking about Emma. She was special. There was something about her that he liked. The softness in her eyes when he was petting the puppy, her aloofness that intrigued him, the need for something, he wasn't sure what, in her soul and manner that made him want to protect her. She was special and if he believed in love at first sight, he would be inclined to call it that. All he really knew was that he wanted to see more of her.

As it turned out, Johnny saw very little of her for the next three months. It was almost like she was avoiding him. He cornered her, one day at the local gas station, when he stopped to fill up the Land Rover. She pulled up a moment later to fill up her truck.

"How are you, Emma?" Johnny asked as he started the gas pump.

"I'm doing fine. I'm remodeling my house and fixing up the barn, that why I haven't been around." She answered.

"I see. I was wondering if I said or did something to offend you. If I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to chase you off." Emma looked guilty for a moment.

"No, Johnny, its my fault. I'm trying to avoid getting too close to people because I don't want to get hurt again. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Will you have lunch with me today, if you are busy?" He asked suddenly.

"I would love to." She answered with a gentle smile. Johnny smiled back.

They had lunch at Johnny's house. He was an excellent cook, something Emma enjoyed immensely, and she told him so.

"Thank you." Johnny answered. "Do you like to cook?"

"Heaven's no! I'm horrible at it. Everything I make ends up burnt or tastes awful." Johnny hid a smile behind a sip of water.

"Maybe we can remedy that. I'll teach you, if you want?"

"Really?" He nodded. "I would love that." That's where their true friendship began. They made dates for cooking lessons each week. Emma enjoyed it so much after having minimal contact with people. She found herself truly enjoying his company and looked forward to it. She found she wanted to be around him all the time, and in a small amount of time with a heart that thought it would never get close again. He was so sweet and he never pressured about anything. Sometimes he would reach out and touch he just for human contact without visions. She became his sanctuary, his peace.

Johnny fell in love with her easily and quickly. His heart was ready to love again and was telling him, she was the one he needed. They became a normal fixture around town. If you saw one, the other was often near by. Bruce, Walt, and Sarah were happy to see Johnny was finally moving on with his life. This went on for months.

Emma knew when she woke up one morning that it was going to be a special day. She and Johnny had been going out officially for eight months. She knew when she woke that she loved him and needed to tell him right away. She got up and threw on a robe and some shoes and ran down the street to Johnny's house. She didn't notice that it was dark outside; she just needed to see him right away.

Emma reached his door and rang the doorbell several times before knocking. She saw the hall light come on and Johnny opened the door. He was in a pair of boxers and his hair was tousled and standing on end, his blue eyes sleep filled.

"Emma, its 4 in the mornings, is something wrong? What is it? Did something happen?" His concern for her taking precedence over everything.

"Nothings wrong, I just needed to tell you something really important."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I love you Johnny and I cant live without you." She waited as her words sank in and watched a slow grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Emma." They were still standing in the doorway when they kissed. "What do you say we move this upstairs?" Johnny asked when they broke apart for air.

"I'd say you must be psychic, because that was my thought exactly."

"I must be. Come on, let's go back to bed." With that Johnny closed the door and led the way upstairs.


End file.
